


Unspoken

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: 'Friends with Benefits' was supposed to be simple. The feelings that come along after you start screwing your best friend - not so much.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have a happy ending. I don't know why I like making myself cry. Hope you enjoy it 💔 
> 
> This is inspired by a clip from Shameless where Lip tells Karen "I don't love you" over and over again but its so obvious he does. I've wanted to write a sad ending for a while now and this seemed like perfect material for it. 
> 
> Thanks beasties❤❤❤

Rhett would never get tired of this feeling. The feeling of his sweaty body pressed against Link’s. Both of them writhing under the sensations flooding their system.  Link's ragged breath hot against his chest. His slender fingers curving around Rhett's neck just right as he pushes Rhett deeper into him. Dark hair wet with sweat, plastered across his forehead, highlighting those beautiful blue eyes that would always be home.

This was the only part that was good. After this was over, they would go back to pretending this doesn't happen. Rhett would go back to occasional touches and longing looks at Link across the room. 

That  _ is _ what Rhett signed up for, after all. ‘Friends with benefits.’ What a lovely idea. 

He wasn't prepared to fall absolutely head over heels in love with his lifelong best friend. He wasn't prepared for the feeling that his heart was being ripped from his chest every time he walked out of the bathroom only to find Link redressed and buried in a textbook, unable to bring himself to look at Rhett.

He was never sure how Link could wipe the evidence away that fast. How he could compose himself that quickly after the undeniable passion they both experienced. 

But, he did. It would always just be sex for him. 

"Fuck, Rhett." Link grunted into Rhett's neck, jagged teeth grazing against sensitive skin. 

Rhett groaned, low and deep, his hands traveling down Link's body to grip his narrow hips, thrusting harder into him desperate to keep the boy beneath him talking.

"Yes, just like that, baby. Oh, god." Link moaned, his hands moving above his head to grip the bed frame, the tiny metal bed squeaking at the movement.

It wasn't unusual for Link to be loud, but the use of Rhett's name seldom happened. When it did - Rhett always hoped he could drag more from the boy. Even though he knew it would never happen, Rhett always dreamed it would be the words that were constantly on the tip of his own tongue - words that he wished he was brave enough to speak them into existence.

"I love you."

The words just tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Rhett was sure he was only hearing it inside his own head. It wasn't until Link's breath hitched and his blue eyes grew wide that Rhett realized his slip up.

Link opened his mouth but Rhett quickly latched his own over it, effectively shutting him up. Rhett swallowed down each of Link's moans as he fucked into him harder, faster, in an effort to cover up his mistake. The kiss was sloppy and rough, Rhett trying to combat the sickening feeling in his stomach.

He swallowed hard, pushing down the feeling and focusing on Link - how he felt, how he smelled, how he tasted. Committing it all to memory just in case this never happened again - if Link decided he wanted nothing to do with Rhett after this. 

He felt the warmth spill onto his stomach, Link's head thudding against the mattress, gasping Rhett's name. Rhett buried his face in Link's neck, thrusting only a few more times before he emptied himself inside Link. His hips shuttering to a stop as they both caught their breath.

Their breathing slowed, strangely in sync.

"Uh, did..." Link began but Rhett quickly moved, lifting his body off Link, trying not to whine at the loss of contact.

Rhett gathered his shirt from off the floor where it had been tossed when Link came back from the library and sunk to his knees in front of Rhett. His only hope was to claim ignorance - he was just lost in it, he didn't know what he was saying.

"Rhett, did you - you said, 'I love you.'" Link's small voice finally broke the silence.

Rhett winced, “Yeah,” his back still turned to Link, swallowing hard. “Sorry ‘bout that.” he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

\-------------

Link still sat on the bed, only moving enough to clean himself off and slip into his boxers.

His heart was in his throat. He couldn't believe Rhett had actually said those words. It's like the taller boy could hear his thoughts at that moment. The words echoed off inside Link's head every time they had sex. 

He was sure Rhett didn't feel the same but since he'd said that... maybe it was finally time to declare his feelings for him. 

Rhett emerged from the bathroom, looking calm and put together like always. Link still sat on the bed in only his boxers, trying to wrap his mind about what he was about to confess.

"Rhett, maybe we should talk." Link said, running a nervous hand through his hair, still a mess from their earlier activities.

Rhett narrowed his eyes, "Is this cause I said ‘I love you’?" 

Link took a calming breath, ready to spill his guts, to lay everything out in front of Rhett and hope he felt the same way.

"I mean, it doesn't mean anything. That was like a middle-of-sex 'I love you' not an 'I love you I love you.'" 

Link's heart sank as he watched Rhett slip into a pair of sweatpants, trying to not be distracted by the miles of sweat stained skin that was on top of him a few moments ago. 

Of course it was a mistake. Rhett could never feel that way about Link. He was just something to fuck, a way to releave stress. Rhett always got off then got out. Why would he suddenly want more? 

But, despite his need to feel close to Rhett in this way, Link was sure he couldn't fake it any more. 

He couldn't take pretending this didn't happen, going back to grazes against his arm and knees touching under the table. He couldn't take biting his tongue when Rhett was inside him, words threatening to spill over like water over flood gates. 

He couldn't take the heartache anymore.

"I think we should maybe call this off - whatever this is." he couldn't bring himself to look at Rhett. 

"Wh - " Rhett shook his head, "It's not that big of a deal, Link." his voice cracking. 

Link let out a humorless chuckle, "Let's just do it now before it gets any harder, okay. Time to stop kidding ourselves." he mumbled, finally standing up and slipping into his jeans that were still crumpled on the floor. 

"Link, no. I didn't mean it, okay? I don't love you." 

Link held back his tears, refusing for Rhett to see how much this was hurting him. It wouldn't do either of them any good to keep this up. It was better this way.

Link slipped his shirt on, needing to get out of the apartment, get away from Rhett. He shrugged his jacket on, running fingers through his hair to look semi-presentable. "I know, Rhett. Still - it's better this way." 

"Where are you going? Please, Link. Don't - don't leave. I promise, I don't love you. I don't!" Rhett yelled at Link as he slipped on his shoes, hand already turning the knob. 

_ Why does he have to keep saying it? _

"It's okay. We knew it was a risk when we started. Sometimes you can't help but catch feelings." 

"Link, no - " he heard Rhett say as the door shut behind him, walking out into the unusually cold April air, trying to ignore the bite of the cool wind on the tears falling down his face.


End file.
